In some virtual reality and mixed reality display systems, it may be desirable to enable users to provide text input using a holographic keyboard. For example, a display system may generate a keyboard hologram that may receive input from a virtual input device controlled by a user. In some examples, the virtual input device may be a hand hologram that may simulate movement of a user's hand or hands to select keys on the holographic keyboard.
However, generating such a holographic keyboard-hand interface that provides an immersive and realistic touch-like interaction has proven challenging. For example, while interacting with a keyboard hologram, the user may move or change positions, or the user's hand(s) may drift inadvertently. This can result in unintentional misalignment between the hand hologram and the keyboard hologram, and can interrupt and degrade an otherwise immersive and realistic user interaction experience. Further, such hand drift and corresponding misalignment can cause false selection determinations in which the system incorrectly interprets a user's hand movement as a selection of a virtual key of the keyboard hologram. Additionally, depending upon the position of the keyboard hologram relative to the user, the user may be forced to move his or her body and/or hand(s) to an unnatural or uncomfortably fixed position to appropriately locate the hand hologram adjacent to the keyboard hologram.